


Jane

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Poetry [23]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Limericks, Poetry, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: A short poem about Jane and the hurricane she faced.





	Jane

There once was a young lass called Jane.  
She said, "See the great hurricane!"  
It was rather little,  
But not very fit ill,  
She couldn't say no to the insane.


End file.
